


I swear, I'll be with you someday

by coveredinsnow1698



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsnow1698/pseuds/coveredinsnow1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you too short to be doing this?"</p>
<p>"Miss," the brunette said, managing to sound so exasperated with just one word in her distorted deep voice. "I'm trying to save you from a collapsing building. Don't make fun of my height, dude."</p>
<p>Or the one where Beca saves a maiden in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear, I'll be with you someday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's Superman and my muse, the girlfriend.
> 
> Written for my tall friend and Mrs. Nugget.

"Aren't you too short to be doing this?"  
  
"Miss," the brunette said, managing to sound _so_ exasperated with just one word in her distorted deep voice. "I'm trying to save you from a collapsing building. Don't make fun of my height, dude."  
  
The redhead readjusted her hold on the short woman's, who tightened her hold on the redhead in turn, neck as she was being carried bridal style. "No, no. I'm just asking."  
  
The shorter woman didn't bother replying, instead focusing at the task at hand. She sighed as she leaped through holes and dodged falling debris. Sure, her body can take the hit but she's not sure the redhead can. She ran through another hallway only to find the floor completely destroyed and falling apart. "Dude, please stop staring at me."  
  
The redhead seemed oblivious to her surrounding (the burning apartment, the smell of gas, the sirens and squad cars out on the road) except for the woman who was carrying her and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Smash."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can do this," the shorter woman said before punching a big hole on the wall to her left and jumping through it. She smirked at the redhead's gasp. She loves this kind of reaction, really.  
  
"Wow, that's really hot," the redhead mumbled and if it wasn't for the brunette's heightened hearing, she wouldn't have heard it.  
  
The brunette stuttered for something, anything to say but there were more pressing issues so she pretended not to hear the words. (Not because she's awkward as fuck and the person she's trying to save is probably the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen and she lived with a something science-y major who looks like a supermodel in college).  
  
Nope. Definitely not because of that.  
  
She glanced out the window and wondered why people liked living in tall buildings so much. Yes, it was convenient to hide in one of the condos when you're trying to hide from the cops who think you're a masked menace in the middle of the night when you're clearly trying to save someone from being mugged--  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Hey," the redhead called. "You seem tense. You okay?"  
  
The brunette glanced at the woman through her mask before opening a door that used to lead to the stairwell. It's all crumbling now. "Are you purposely ignoring our surroundings? We're in a burning building, in case you didn't notice."  
  
The redhead chuckled and slapped her arm as though the shorter woman just said something funny (fucking hell). "I know that! I'm the one who called 911," she said.  
  
The brunette glanced around again and cursed. Of course, she has to jump from the window in order to get out. Great, just great. With her mind working overdrive, she glanced down the window and walked backwards. "Hey, Red."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold on real tight, will you?"  
  
"Okay, sure. Why?" she asked, bright blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"Are you scared of heights?"  
  
"Yes, a little b--" the redhead's answer was cut off by her own scream as the brunette ran to the window, smashing the glass as they went through it.  
  
The brunette cradled the redhead protectively as they sailed down. She's been lectured enough by her nerdy friend that she needs to land on something soft. She maneuvered her body to shield the redhead from the impact as they landed on the dumpster, her body taking most of the force. She grunted in pain.  
  
"Oh my god!" the redhead exclaimed from where she's buried in the brunette's chest. "You're insane!"  
  
"You're welcome," the brunette mumbled, standing up and taking the redhead with her. Her arm still placed on the other girl's waist, her other arm holding her probably bruised side.  
  
"Shit, you're bleeding," the redhead muttered, moving to lift the smaller girl's shirt up.  
  
"Whoa," the brunette said playfully, "take me out on a date first."  
  
The redhead huffed. "Please. I can get you naked on the first date, anyway."  
  
The brunette blushed and moved away. "You're an idiot. Go to the police. I'll be fine." She stood up straight and stretched, knowing already that she'd have to beg her nerdy friend to stitch her up again.  
  
"Are you sure?" the redhead asked, glancing at the alley where most of the police sirens are coming from. "I can help you--" she cut off her own words when she turned back and saw that her savior was gone.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you didn't get her number," Stacie grumbled from her place on the couch as she surfed through channels on the television.  
  
Beca raised an eyebrow and said nothing. It's been weeks since the 'Beca heroically saved a beautiful woman but Beca is an idiot and didn't get her number' incident (Stacie came up with that one, the genius) and still the taller brunette won't let it go.  
  
"You could be getting laid right now!"  
  
Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, Stacie enough. Go out with Audrey--"  
  
"For the last time, it's Aubrey--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Beca mumbled. "She didn't like me, anyway. Maybe if she took that stick out of her--"  
  
"Alright, no," the taller brunette cut her off. "Speaking of the beautiful blonde that is my girlfriend. We're going out tonight."  
  
"Pass."  
  
"No, no. You've been holed in here moping since the redhead and you need to go out."  
  
"Pass," Beca mumbled. "I'm busy doing absolutely anything to avoid your army brat of a girlfriend."  
  
"I'll pay for your drinks."  
  
"Well, what do you know," the smaller woman said, smiling, "my schedule just cleared up. I can squeeze you in."  
  
Stacie smacked her upside in the head as she passed. She turns on the coffeemaker in the kitchen and stands with her arms crossed on her chest. "I swear to god, Beca, you better behave."  
  
"I'm always behaved," the small brunette huffed.  
  
"Sure, sure," Stacie said, rolling her eyes. "Just like that one time you and Jesse almost tore down the Trebles' pool house."  
  
"Stacie, I told you already. That wasn't me!"  
  
"Of course. It's not like you super strength or something."  
  
"Whatever," Beca mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Stacie said, "Aubrey's bringing a friend."  
  
"Anyone we know?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. I think her name's Chloe. Chloe Beale."  
  
***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is gorgeous (yes, I put that specifically to annoy you, my love) and I like writing. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> novocaine1698.tumblr.com


End file.
